pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ETP008: You Gotta Have Friends
is the 8th chapter of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Synopsis After Pikachu got exhausted, the heroes come to a field, where Pikachu should rest. They meet up with a bunch of other Pikachu, who get scared off by a Pinsir. Ash's Pikachu defeats Pinsir and saves a Pikachu from the river. While Ash's Pikachu celebrates, Ash worries it might not come back. However, Team Rocket's new plan is to capture the Pikachu, so Ash has a chance of getting his friend back. Chapter Plot Ash's Pikachu defeats a Slowpoke, but falls in exhaustion. At the Pokémon Center, Joy heals Pikachu, but tells it is exhausted. Ash sees he had Pikachu fight a battle after battle. Joy suggests Pikachu to relax. Ash presents Pikachu the grandeur of the outdoors, while Misty orders him to set up the tent. Suddenly, the heroes see a lot of wild Pikachu. A huge Pikachu meets with Ash's Pikachu and share electricity via their cheeks, to identify each other. However, the huge Pikachu leaves, so Brock thinks it does not like Ash's Pikachu, who has the smell of a human. Ash runs, scaring the Pikachu off. Ash tries to reason with them, but the Pikachu run away. Ash apologises to his own Pikachu, who thinks it is not his fault. A Pinsir arrives, frightening the Pikachu, so Ash's Pikachu electrocutes it. Pinsir is defeated, while the other Pikachu watch. However, one falls in the river, so Ash's goes to save it. The other Pikachu make a bridge to get Ash's Pikachu and the stranded one, saving them both. Team Rocket observes and believe they should catch all Pikachu and train them for the circus. Later, Ash waits for Pikachu, who has not come back, as it is being celebrated as a hero. Even the next day Pikachu has not come back, though Misty thinks he is just lonely. Ash goes to search for Pikachu, but hears something in the woods, which is Pikachu playing. Ash sends his other Pokémon, but after they attack everyone, he calls them all back. Ash does not understand why would Pikachu forget about him. Misty teases him, though Pikachu does return back. Pikachu comes to Ash, asking for food. Ash gives him the PokéChow, but is terrified, as Pikachu gives it to another Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu dreams of Ash, so wakes up and thinks about him. Suddenly, the heroes hear a noise, as they see an aircraft going to steal Pikachu. Ash runs off, but Misty orders him to put his pants on. Team Rocket is using technology to capture all Pikachu. Ash comes and throws a Poké Ball on Jessie, hitting her. Team Rocket chants their motto, introducing themselves, but Ash simply replies "give me a break". Misty and Brock come, warning Ash Team Rocket is a criminal organization. Jessie and James reply they control the world from the shadows. Meowth whispers they just got booted by the boss, so Jessie and James shout at him and fight each other. Ash's Pikachu tries to open a Poké Ball, so Ash opens it, releasing the huge Pikachu that Team Rocket stole. Jessie and James send Arbok and Weezing, so Pikachu uses Agility to confuse them. After that, Pikachu uses Swift to hit them. Arbok and Weezing retaliate using Poison Sting and Smog. Arbok goes to bite Pikachu, who dodges, so Arbok accidentally bites Weezing. Brock sends Onix and Misty Starmie, who attack Team Rocket. The Pikachu gather around Team Rocket and blast them off by electrocuting them. Ash and Pikachu are glad they won. However, another Pikachu appears, so Ash's Pikachu goes with it, leaving Ash shocked and sad. Next day, the heroes leave. Misty thinks they should stay one more day, but Brock tells that everyone parts ways, so Ash has to learn that life lesson. Ash leaves, but Pikachu approaches him. Ash is glad and rubs a balloon on his head to create static electricity, pleasing Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu run off, while the other Pikachu wave goodbye at them. Gallery Category:The Electric Tale of Pikachu chapters